


Moon Love

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Baby!Kimi, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> A tiny voice wakes him up at 6 in the morning, when the sky is a pale blue and rain drops are stuck to the window above the bed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Daddy…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kimi’s talking to Niki, who’s fast asleep.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“My heart is broken…” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Love

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempts at family au!  
> this is at the beginning of a song, and it's the sweetest thing ever, and i just needed to see it between Kimi and James.   
> i don't own the song or the lyrics.
> 
> Moon Love - Max Normal

A tiny voice wakes him up at 6 in the morning, when the sky is a pale blue and rain drops are stuck to the window above the bed.

“Daddy…”

Kimi’s talking to Niki, who’s fast asleep.

“My heart is broken…”

That pulls James’ eyelids open, slowly, and they feel heavy, like a thin film of cement glue is still drying underneath.

His voice is thick with sleep when he first tries to speak, so he gives a soft cough to clear it, trying again after a moment, “Kimy?”

Their little platinum-blond son is clutching his stuffed Moomintroll to his chest, his nearly-white hair a mess and his eyes are lined red from crying.

It’s a sorry sight, and James blinks the fuzziness out of his eyes.

Niki makes a soft sound as Kimi gently pushes on him, not looking at James but speaking to him, “Papa, maybe you can fix it for me…” He sniffs and rubs his face against the back of his Moomin, peering his icy grey eyes up at the dark figure behind Niki.

“Yeah, I’ll fix it,” he murmurs, “Come here…”

He watches with bleary eyes as Kimi tries to climb up onto their bed, pulling at the blankets and lifting his chubby little legs in attempts to climb. Niki’s in the way, and once his eyes adjust to the faint blue-glow, James can see the little pout on Kimi’s face as he looks at Niki.

“Daddy, can you move away?” He asks, adjusting his hold on his Moomintroll.

“Shh, come lie in your space,” James murmurs, not wanting to wake up his husband, patting the tiny space between he and Niki as he watches Kimi try to climb on again, “Come on, I’ll fix it…” A sleepy smile tugs at his lips as he watches Kimi’s brows furrow in concentration, “I’ll fix it, lie in the space here…”

“But daddy--daddy doesn’t have space for me!” Kimi protests at little too loudly, finally managing to pull himself onto the bed and climbing over the lump that is his father.

“He’s just dreaming,” James mutters, casting a glance at Niki, “He’s dreaming…let me make a space, yeah?”

He moves over enough for Kimi to crawl into his usual little space, slipping beneath the covers and making sure Moomintroll is underneath, as well. “Heh, sorry,” he whispers, smiling sheepishly as he looks at James’ sleepy face.

“No problem,” James murmurs, smilling back at his son, mumbling as he tries to speak, “Just tell me what’s the problem…is your heart – is your heart…how does it feel? What’s wrong with it? Is your heart broken?”

Kimi nods quietly, rubbing at his left eye with the back of his chubby fist as he breathes in a tiny breath.

“Okay, I’ll fix it,” the Brit mutters.

Kimi shifts and pushes the blankets down, lifting up his pyjama top all the way up to reveal the small, smooth planes of his chest, “Fix it like this,” he mutters, using a little finger to point at the center of his little chest, “Do that.”

James shifts onto his side, brushing his blond hair behind his ear and bending down to press a kiss where his son had been pointing, mumbling nonsense as Kimi watches him, “…I just love you so much, Kimy…” he mutters, pressing another little healing kiss to the baby-soft skin because this is probably what Kimi needs.

“I can’t get…an attack because my heart is broken,” Kimi murmurs, sounding as if it’s a fact, and that freezes James’ blood in his veins, his hooded eyes closing as he begins to understand Kimi’s words.

His three-year-old son knows what a heart attack is.

“I’ll fix it,” he murmurs a little firmer, pressing another kiss to Kimi’s chest, and the little Finn giggles.

“Ah…my heart is fixed!” He announces in a stage whisper as James pulls down his shirt, and the Brit smiles sadly as he lays down once again and pulls Kimi towards him.

“I’m glad,” he murmurs as Kimi and Moomintroll cuddle into his chest. He pulls the blankets over his little boy and presses a final little kiss to his hair, holding him close until they drift back to sleep.


End file.
